


Officer

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, sonny carisi x you
Kudos: 29





	Officer

To say that Sonny was spending his Sunday night doing what he’d hoped would be a world of an understatement. Stuck out on the highway between Staten Island and Manhattan with Dodds posing as street cops taking breathalyzer’s in attempt to get DNA samples from uncooperative suspects. Originally he was supposed to be out on the town with you, celebrating the fact that you’d finally moved in together, hitting a new milestone in your relationship. Instead, he was stuck out in the rain and you were curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine and a Criminal Minds marathon. Sonny playfully teased you over your obsession with the show, laughing whenever there were technical errors in the way characters handled things, but he put up with it because it meant endless hours snuggled on the couch with you. 

You heard noise from the hallway halfway through an episode, the sound of keys jingling before they clinked in the lock, the door swinging open. Sonny smirked at the sight inside the apartment, leftover take out on the kitchen island, half empty bottle of wine, and your favourite crime show on the tv.

“Ya gotta be kiddin’ me, I’ve seen this one like three times.”

“It’s my comfort show.” You shot back, pushing yourself up to sitting but eyes still trained on the screen as you took a swig of wine. Sonny laughed, tossing his hat onto the island.

“You find comfort in serial killers and heinous crimes?”

“Makes it easier to understand you babbling about wor—“ You’d finally turned around, arm resting on the back of the couch, and the sight of Sonny in his blues made you lose every train of thought you had. He’d left the house in his regular suit that morning, and it was safe to say you had a thing for a man in uniform, you could already feel the desire pooling within you. Sonny noticed the shift in the air as your eyes drank in his form, your throat bobbing as you gulped. Smirk on his lips he moved closer to the couch, hands clasping around the buckle of his belt.

“Seems like there was a noise complaint called in for this apartment.”

“Oh?” You cocked a brow.

“Ya..” He curled a finger under your chin, tilting your face up to his lust blown eyes, “But you’re a pretty little thing, can think of a few ways for ya ta get outta it…”

“I’ll do anything officer..” You purred.

“Good girl.” Sonny stepped back, nodding his head at you, “Get ova’ here.” You scrambled off the couch, moving around it quickly until you were in front of him, awaiting your next instruction. Sonny’s hand stroked down the side of your face, chuckling at the involuntary shiver you let out.

Curling his finger under your chin again he stepped in, ducking his head to yours, lips colliding against yours. He was soft, gentle at first, moving with ease, a small groan escape your lips at the feel of him against you. As his tongue slipped into your mouth the kiss became more possessive, wild, carnal with desire, he rolled his hips against you and you could feel his cock already hard against the confines of his pants. You slid a hand down his torso, cupping him through the fabric, his hips rutted into your hand, a grunt breaking free of his mouth as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Think ya should get on your knees and open your mouth for me doll.”

“Yes sir.” You murmured, dropping down to your knees in front of him as he unclipped the belt. Your hands swiftly pulled down the zipper, opening his pants enough to free his cock from his briefs.

“Ah.” He swatted your hand away, giving himself a few slow strokes, “No hands. And I don’t wanna hafta cuff ya.” He definitely noticed the way your eyes widened with desire at the thought of being restrained, tucking that idea away for later, there was no way he would let it go to waste. 

Opening your mouth for him, you sat high on your knees, giving him a soft nod to indicate you were ready. Sonny slapped his cock against your tongue before pushing into your mouth, you eagerly wrapped your lips around it, moaning at the salty taste of him. You bobbed a few times slowly, trailing your tongue around his dick before you let it pop out of your mouth. Laying a trail of kisses on the underside led your mouth to his balls, wrapping your lips around one, sucking it into your mouth before moving to the other one. A broad lick to the underside of his length, swirling aroud the tip, spreading the pre-cum before you plunged him back into your mouth, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat. You moaned around him, the vibrations pulling a strained groan from Sonny, 

“Fuck…just like that sweetheart.” 

You held him as deep as you could, hollowing your cheeks. Sonny’s hand gently pushed on the back of your head, knowing you could take him just a little bit further. You gagged slightly, whimpering over feeling entirely full, tongue massaging around his cock. You pulled off in a gasp of air, your hand coming up to pump him a few times while you caught your breath. It moved back down to play with his balls as you sucked your lips around him, pumping him into your mouth a few more times. When your lips retreated to the tip Sonny tugged at your arms, pulling you off his dick and up to standing.

“Ya really are good at that…” He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into a bruising kiss as he backed you down the hall to the bedroom, hands tugging at your clothing the entire time. By the time you hit the bed, you were naked, tossed against the pillows. “Hands above your head.” You cocked a brow in confusion, but obeyed anyways, eyes widening when he pulled the handcuffs off his belt, smirking down at you as he linked them around a bar in the headboard, “I said no hands…ya didn’t listen…” 

You breath hitched as he swiftly moved your wrists into the cold metal, making sure not to tighten them as much as he usually would. He stalked down to the foot of the bed, eyes raking over you, how fucking gorgeous you looked tied to the bed, spread out, ready and waiting for him to use as he stripped off his uniform, kicking his briefs off.

“Sonny…” You whined, tugging against the cuffs as he trailed a finger up the inside of your leg, encouraging you to spread them.

“Be good for me and I’ll un-cuff you.” He knelt on the bed, settling himself between your legs, fingers delving into your lower lips, chuckling darkly, “Ya this wet off just suckin’ me off?” You nodded furiously in response, “Like suckin’ my cock that much huh?” When you didn’t answer he pulled his hand away, “Didn’t I just tell ya to behave doll?”

“Yes…yes I love sucking your cock.”

“Good girl.” He smirked, returning to your pulsing pussy, plunging two fingers in with ease. You moaned heavily at the sensation, screwing your eyes shut as he began to fuck you with his hand. 

Sonny loved watching his fingers disappear into your dripping cunt, the way your juices leaked out onto the bed, how easily you took him as he stretched you out, making sure you were ready for his cock. As he felt your walls start to flutter around his fingers his other hand moved to your clit, rolling it in heavy circles while he increased the pace of his other hand. You strained against the cuffs, wishing you could touch him, hips shooting off the bed as you came.

“Fuuuck…” The strangled cry echoed through the room, louder than Sonny had expected. He chuckled, pulling his fingers from your cunt, tracing them across your open lips. You quickly sucked them into your mouth, tongue lapping at the taste of yourself until it was all gone. Sonny leaned in to kiss you, groaning at the taste of your pussy on your tongue, he loved being able to taste pussy in your mouth, often wondering what it would be like to taste someone else’s pussy on your tongue. 

He sat up on his haunches, grasping his cock in his hand, giving him a few strokes before teasing the tip through your folds, you whined out, begging for him. You lifted your hips and he took that as the consent he needed, slowly plunging into you, a mutual groan echoed off the walls as he buried to the hilt, your warmth completely encasing him. He waited for a moment, the sensation almost too much after fucking your face, then pulled out nearly all the way before plunging back in. Sonny tugged at your ankles, resting them on his shoulders as his hips started a deep rhythm against your body. You whined out at the feeling of his cock dragging across your walls, the way his teeth nipped at your calf, but it wasn’t enough.

“Harder…please…” You begged out, voice strained, a heavy whine leaving your lips as Sonny pulled out completely. You shrieked in surprise when he grabbed your hips, flipping you over, limiting the movement of your arms even more.

Sonny wasted no time, cock plunging into yours fast and hard, just like you’d asked, no…begged…for. His hips met your ass hard enough for you to be shoved up even closer to the headboard. The sounds of skin on skin slapping vibrated through the room, surrounded by increasingly louder moans and gasps from both of you. A string of swears littered across the room, your hands clenched against the cuffs, a near sob coming from your lips when you felt Sonny’s fingers returning to your clit. He rubbed hard and fast, his other hand gripped against your hip so tightly you knew you’d be feeling it tomorrow. He could feel your walls pulsating around him, tightening with each pass of your gspot, your whines coming out quicker, more overlapped, your face scrunched in pleasure. His hips started stuttering, your pussy nearly about to milk him for everything it could, he increased the pressure on your clit, resulting in your hips flying back to meet his vigorously.

“Be a good girl an’ come for me.” He managed out in huffs. The praise was all it took, your cunt clamping down around him so tightly he let out a string of swears in Italian. He felt a gush of your juices, noticing the way some of it dribbled onto to the bedspread between your trembling thighs. You felt so much pleasure you could swear you saw stars, body shaking against the bed. It only took a few more staggered pumps for Sonny to finish, spilling inside of you, cum mingling with yours at the sticky point where you were attached.

He collapsed over your body, cock slowly softening inside you as he peppered gentle kisses across your back. His hand reached up, freeing you from the cuffs before tossing them to the bedside table. After a few heavy breaths he softly pulled out, rolling onto his back beside you, wrapping an arm around you. You hummed as you curled around him, settling into his chest as he kicked up the blankets around you, when his lips gently hit your head you couldn’t help the smile on your lips, kissing his chest.

“Sorry ‘bout missin’ our date.” He muttered. You giggled lightly, lifting your head to see his face.

“Think it turned out pretty good..” He chuckled, pecking your lips softly.

“Take it I should wear my uniform more often.”

“Most definitely…officer..” He smirked at the gleam in your eye, kissing you again before you snuggled back against him, letting out a happy sigh knowing that Sonny was permanently by your side now.


End file.
